


BEST FRIENDS KILL TOGETHER

by inuyasha (laurakinnie)



Series: inuyasha if kagome cld fight [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, blood blood blood blood, ghoul kagome fic coming l8er ;), im a lesbian u can read this i promise it’s not like the weird straight ppl inuyasha fics, inuyasha n kagome r bi, started out as ghoul kagome but changed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurakinnie/pseuds/inuyasha
Summary: This is what Inuyasha has to do to stop being human: kill and be killed by his girlfriend, get tied to a tree for sixty years, go hunting for a million jewel shards with a not-human girl who looks like his ex, and make a wish that has every chance of backfiring.This is what Kagome had to do: kill one person, drain them of blood, and reap the benefits.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & InuYasha
Series: inuyasha if kagome cld fight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	BEST FRIENDS KILL TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

> haha so if this gets good reception maybe i’ll make another chapter but as it is there’s 1. ghoul kagome fic and 2. mafia princess kagome fic in the works so those first maybe

The girl looks like Kikyo. Inuyasha knows the shape of her, the way her head looks from behind. This imposter stares him dead on, arms wrapped the tree and him in consequence. Her eyes are black and red and she smells like death.

“Help me,” she asks but does not beg. She takes the arrow out.

Her name is Higurashi Kagome. She controls the necklace he wears. Supposedly, her family inherited the post Kikyo held sixty years ago— the keepers of the well, the protectors of the village. He doubts it. Her eyes are brown when he looks again. 

Inuyasha only voices this where the old priestess can’t hear: there are unspoken rules protecting them from humans, if Kagome doesn’t want to out herself he won’t be the one to do it. “You can’t be a miko if you’re a demon.”

Kagome’s nose wrinkles in a graceless expression Kikyo never let herself wear. “I know that! But you don’t have to be human either!”

“What else is there?” He scoffs, but the look in Kagome’s red-and-black eyes tells him: _More, dumbass._

Kagome’s home is strange, but he loves the smell of it. Her mother fixes him food, a place at the table, and asks kindly about his day. Her brother thinks he’s cool, which is great because he is. Her Grandpa is annoying and assaults him with paper tags for an end result of nothing, but even he carries the scent of years lived warmly, with love and labor. 

Kagome does not eat from the hot pot. She bites her lip and sits with an empty space on the table before her. 

Mama Higurashi is already up, filling Inuyasha’s cup from a strange rectangle hole in an even larger, colder rectangle that is somehow dispensing water. “Do you want me to warm up something from the fridge?” 

“I—” Kagome bites _harder_ on her lip, to the point where Inuyasha can smell the blood. “It’s fine.”

“What, are you not gonna eat or something?” Inuyasha sneers. “You’re not much use normally, but you’re _definitely_ useless starving _.”_

Her brother snorts. She mouths _fuck off_ so only Inuyasha and Souta can see. Souta sticks his tongue out.

“You have many talents, Kagome,” Mama Higurashi assures her. “But he’s right about one thing, you won’t be much help in a fight if you haven’t eaten.”

She takes something from the larger rectangle (It opens? What else can it do?) and puts it into another rectangle box situated on the adjacent wall, pressing a button that makes it spin around inside, and when it beeps she takes it out. 

She puts a now-steaming, covered cup in front of Kagome. Kagome thanks her quietly, clicking it open and drinking. The smell of it pierces the homey atmosphere. 

It’s human blood.

He waits until they’re alone, “How does this work? You eat humans, and your human family is just fine with it?”

Kagome shrugs. “It’s not like I’m killing people. There are safe ways to obtain human blood now, so I don’t even need to hurt anyone to get it.”

“So you don’t even hunt for yourself? Are you really that weak?”

Kagome crosses her arms and narrows her eyes. “I don’t want to hurt people, but that doesn’t mean I won’t if I have to.” 

“So you don’t want to hunt?”

Kagome shrugs. “Never have.”

Hunting means something for demons, something like what sharing meals means for humans, but more than that. It was hard to explain to his mother and harder to explain to Kikyo, but it is not something any demon should be denying themselves by choice. 

“I can,” he halts. “Uh, teach you, if you wanted.”

“Teach me?”

“To hunt,” he explains, red in the face. “It’s— uh, it's a lot of fun once you know what you’re doing. I usually go for animals, but—”

A wave of hair comes crashing into the room, breaking glass windows and grabbing Kagome. Inuyasha jumps after her as she’s dragged back to the well. 

He goes to slice through the hair holding her, but she rips through it herself, eyes changing to red. 

“The hairs!” She yells, in the dark of the well-room. Inuyasha’s eyes are made for the dark and the only hair he sees is on the floor, retreating into the well, but he can feel the thin strands cutting into him regardless. “Where are they?”

Together, they get rid of the remaining hair, with Kagome directing him and ripping through the strings on her own. Her bare palms are bloodied (but healing quickly) from how she grabbed onto the strands and pulled to break through.

Inuyasha squints. “You don’t have claws?” 

“I need to grow them out to have them,” she pouts. “They’re not retractable or anything.”

“So you _cut_ them? Are you dumb?”

_“Sit.”_

The demon herself, Yura of the Hair, is beautiful in a way Kikyo was and Kagome isn’t. It’s cruel, perfect, and Kagome seems to realize it too because she’s staring at the low neck and the slit at her thighs. She’s probably never seen a seductress demon before, her face overwhelmed by red. 

Inuyasha tries to give Kagome the fire-rat’s hide to protect her, but she hands it back to him. 

She pats the front of her bag. “There’s blood in here. If I do get seriously hurt, I can drink that to heal. She’s after you more than me, anyway.”

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and pretends that he doesn’t feel rejected. “Fine, don’t blame me if you lose an arm.”

Kagome directs him towards something in the giant hairball Yura calls home, but Yura herself is keeping him busy dodging her attempts to take his skull. In his periphery, he can see Kagome taking matters into her own hands, climbing up the tresses. 

Without turning around, Yura flicks her comb, sending a lock of hair at Kagome’s middle.

“Watch out!” Inuyasha yells, and Kagome moves fast enough to dodge most of it, but it still manages to slice through her upper-arm and all of her backpack. 

She screams.

Looking back, Inuyasha barely remembers what happens after. He sends Yura flying, and doesn’t watch her fall, sprinting to Kagome. 

Her eyes are red and wet in more ways than one. “It _hurts,”_ she growls. 

Kagome is pale, her black veins protrude from her neck, and her face is soaked in black blood and snot and tears. Inuyasha holds her up in his arms. “You need blood, right? Where’s your bag?”

“It spilled when she cut my— _fuck_ , when she cut my arm off.”

“Fuck,” he echoes. “I have an idea.”

Yura comes at him again, and he drops Kagome as gently as possible before jumping through Yura’s defense and to her nest, finding the one red skull in tens of thousands of human ones. Yura is on him in a second, and he tosses the skull away as hard as he can to Kagome, who catches it one-handed. 

Yura races to follow the skull, but the world blurs and then Kagome has her mouth on Yura’s open neck and her remaining hand crushing through the skull.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome’s separated arm before it gets buried under the falling mounds of hair and then comes over. He can hear the blood leaving Yura and spilling into Kagome’s mouth and she bites harder, at different angles, trying to get a better cut. 

She looks like a demon. He knows how to deal with those. 

He holds out the arm, far away from his body, and says: “Kagome.”

She grabs it in another blur of speed, body hunched over her feast. She attaches it carefully, and the skin knits together as if it never was apart. 

He waits about five yards away as Kagome drains Yura’s corpse. “ _I don’t want to hurt people,”_ she said. Too bad that she had to.

“I killed her,” Kagome mutters. 

“She cut your fucking arm off,” Inuyasha spits. “She deserved it.”

“I— yeah, I guess.” But she grimaces. “Is she, um, empty?”

Inuyasha sniffs at the corpse. “Pretty solidly, yeah.”

“Shit.” She leans forwards into Inuyasha’s chest. “I don’t know what’s going to happen to me now.”  
  


This is what Inuyasha has to do to stop being human: kill and be killed by his girlfriend, get tied to a tree for sixty years, go hunting for a million jewel shards with a not-human girl who looks like his ex, and make a wish that has every chance of backfiring.

This is what Kagome had to do: kill one person, drain them of blood, and reap the benefits.

“I don’t see the problem here,” he says, honestly.

“I’m going to watch my family and friends die, and you don’t see the problem?” The last bit is too high-pitched for his ears, and he flinches away.

“But you weren’t you going to outlive them anyway? I don’t get it.”

Kagome sighs, deeply, from her stomach. “I’m not a _demon._ Vampires have kids with humans all the time, and those kids drink blood, sure, but they’re not _vampires,_ they’re _dhampirs_.”

Finally, a name to attach to whatever the fuck Kagome is. “Well I’m not a _demon,_ I’m a _hanyou._ That doesn’t mean I don’t live a lot longer than humans.”

“Dhampirs have human life spans. Immortality and eternal youth is something you unlock by becoming a full-fledged vampire. I thought I was going to live and die like a human, with a few dietary restrictions.”

Inuyasha does not want to be there for that discussion in the Higurashi household, shit. “Well, uh, _I’m_ not going to die for a long time.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, you’re not _so_ bad I guess. If you don’t have anyone else you’re not gonna outlive, you have me at least.”

Kagome laughs. “Thanks, Inuyasha.”

They stay there, Kagome leaning against Inuyasha’s side, until he remembers: “Shit, we need to dig up the hag.”

“What?”

Whether Kagome told her family about her newfound immortality or not is something Inuyasha hasn’t found the courage to ask. Kaede definitely knows something is up, based on the look on her face when Kagome came to help dig her out, covered in blood and looking for a change of clothes. 

The next time Kagome comes, her bag is full of blood along with snacks for Inuyasha, and tons of future goodies he doesn’t recognize. 

“I don’t actually know what’s good,” Kagome admits. “I just shoved half the pantry into my bag. If you’re hungry you can help yourself.”

She ends up having to teach him to boil water on her fun future heating machine, so he can make fun future instant noodles. “You’re lucky I have to make these for Souta all the time.”

“Oh, you can make it for me too then!”

“What?”

He reclines against a rock, arms crossed behind his head and closed-eyes turned to the ceiling. “If you’re so used to it, I don’t even have to learn! Problem solved!”

She sits him through the ground. 

Inuyasha doesn’t want to remember most of the shit with the mother demon. It’s embarrassing enough to hear Kagome laugh about his death-by-boob-absorption. He focuses on the fight with Sesshomaru as it really starts: when he opens a portal with Inuyasha’s pupil that leads to their father’s final resting place.

Sesshomaru can’t draw the sword. Inuyasha does a little happy dance in his head.

“Of course he can’t, Tessaiga is Inuyasha’s,” Kagome says, chin up, like she knew all along. It feels like having his own, prettier version of Jaken. He’s going to find the biggest barrel of blood and give it to her right after he beats the shit out of his brother. 

Then, as it turns out, Inuyasha can’t draw it either. 

“Wow, that’s disappointing,” Kagome slips, quickly covering her mouth with both hands. 

Inuyasha flips her off. “Thanks.”

He ends up fighting his brother barehanded. He’s yet to win against Sesshomaru at anything ever, but there’s always today.

Kagome draws the sword, because she’s the worst person Inuyasha’s ever met. It’s ugly, chipped and eroded from years buried in the earth. She has no idea how to hold it, her stance and grip are all wrong, but she shields herself with it all the same.

“How can you draw it, human? This one demands to know.”

“Is _this one_ nose-dead or something?” She asks, eyes bleeding into the colors Inuyasha has come to think of as _real._ “What’s with people from this era and calling me a human, anyway? Do I smell human to you?”

“My Lord does not make mistakes, trickster!” Jaken shrieks, brandishing his staff. He smells like betrayal, likely because he thought he was dealing with a lower-life form. The disrespect Kagome allowed him doesn’t fit well with the clinging iron that assaults their noses once she reveals her eyes. “You must have disguised your scent!”

“Indeed, this one believed you human, as per the half-breed’s usual tastes,” Sesshomaru says. “Forgive this Sesshomaru the insult. You will not live long enough to be offended by it.”

“Well I’m _already_ offended by it, so where does that leave us,” she mutters, and is promptly hit by a wave of Sesshomaru’s poison claws.

She survives, he gets the sword, she lets him fight his brother alone as it’s his fight to have and then they retreat.

“Maybe you should just keep your eyes out,” he suggests. “Then no one would call you human.”

Kagome blushes. “I wasn’t actually upset by the human thing, really. I _was_ annoyed that he thought I was _per your usual tastes_ or something. It’s just that you guys thought being human was an insult, so I felt insulted.”

“Of course it’s an insult!” Inuyasha exclaims. “Humans are weak, don’t live very long, and are mostly only good for food anyway.”

Kagome hisses and he hates the feline way about her, reminding him that she’s something _other_. “My family is human, your mom was human, would you say that about them?”

Inuyasha growls, vision clearing up as the slits in his eyes become more pronounced. “Don’t speak about my mother as if you know anything!”

They fight. Physically. He thought it would be easy, and because she's untrained it kind of is, but she’s faster than him and at least as strong if not stronger. His sword doesn’t work against her, and the wounds he makes with his claws don’t last long against her healing, even if hers don’t last long either. She gets a few bites in on him, in such close range, and gets even stronger. 

He doesn’t remember who wins, but he remembers her curling up against his side, bleeding slowly against him as he does the same to her. Inuyasha has never had friends; too human for the demons, too demon for the humans. Kikyo was close, but only as close as anyone can get to a star. 

Kagome is a monster and a miko and heals when he hits her. She’s already the best friend he’s ever had. He lets the sun leave and come back without moving. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha follow me @INU7ASHA on twit 😏


End file.
